Malvegil
by sailanis
Summary: Legolas, Gimli, Haldir und malvegil suchen nach einem Rudel Werwölfe...und treffen auf zwei alte Bekannte...Bitte R


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Tolkien.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Summary: Legolas, Gimli, Haldir und Malvegil müssen wilde tiere jagen und treffen dabei auf zwei alte Bekannte...  
  
  
  
Malvegil  
  
  
  
Die Träume kamen immer wieder. Aber in letzter Zeit kamen sie häufiger als üblich. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Vielleicht war jetzt auch ihre Zeit gekommen? Doch auch etwas anderes sagten ihr ihre Träume: warte, warte auf ihn. Sie wusste, er würde kommen. Doch wann? Langsam drehte sie sich um. Neben ihr lag ihre Freundin. Sie war der andere Grund, warum sie noch nicht weggehen konnte. Ihre Freundin war noch nicht bereit, und alleine lassen konnte sie sie nicht. In ihrem blauen Gewand lag diese da, in dem Flett hoch oben im Baum. Wenigsten sie konnte ruhig schlafen.  
  
Bruchtal war schön um diese Jahreszeit. Besonders jetzt, da die Gefahr aus dem Osten gebannt war. „Schade nur, dass ich diesen Ort bald verlassen werde. Doch freue ich mich natürlich auch, auf dem Weg zu Aragorn die Wälder Loriens noch einmal betreten zu können" sprach Legolas, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gefährten Gimli, denn dieser war gerade mal wieder in einen Streit mit Haldir verwickelt. So sehr ihm der Abschied von Bruchtal auch schwer fiel, die Vorrausicht, Gimli und Haldir nicht länger an einem Ort zu haben munterte ihn nicht unwesentlich auf. Worüber sie wohl diesmal stritten?  
  
„Kein Zwerg schmiedet auch nur annährend solch gute Waffen wie es ein Elb vermag." „Oh, und was ist mit Angrist? Du vergisst dich nicht etwa, dass dieses Messer einen Silmaril aus Morgoths Krone schnitt? Meines Wissens nach wurde er von Telchar angefertigt. Und bei Aule, ein Baum will ich sein, wenn Telchar kein Zwerg war!" Haldir schaute genervt auf den kleineren Zwerg hinab Womit hatte er das verdient? "Ach, diese Diskussion ist doch sinnlos."  
  
Mit einer ruppigen Armbewegen schuppste er den Zwerg zur Seite. Dass dieser zurück schubsen würde hätte Haldir nicht gedacht. Wütend drehte er sich um, ging auf Gimli zu und drängte ihn in eine Ecke der großen Terrasse. Nicht hinter sich guckend, stieß dieser mit einem Male gegen eine große Statue. Legolas, der gerade noch dazugekommen war um die gewalttätige Auseinandersetzung mit anzusehen, hörte nur noch ein lautes, schepperndes Geräusch, denn nicht einmal seine Augen konnten durch die dicke Staubschicht hindurchblicken. Er wusste nicht genau was passiert war, doch eines war er sich sicher- es würde Ärger geben...  
  
Zwei Stunden war es jetzt her, dass Gimli und Haldir drei große Steinstatuen auf der Terrasse vor Elronds Balkon zerstört hatten. Unruhig saßen sie nun auf ihren schmalen Holzstühlen Elrond gegenüber. Den Versuch, sich gegenseitig die Schuld zu geben, hatten die beiden schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben- Elrond hatten sich schon zur Genüge aufgeregt. Sie mussten es ja nicht noch schlimmer machen als es bereits war. Auch Legolas gehörte zu den Anwesenden. Als einzig glaubwürdiger Zeuge hatte er Elrond berichtet, was vorgefallen war.  
  
„Nun, den Aussagen Legolas und meiner eigenen Erfahrung mit euch beiden vertrauend fällt mein Urteil dahingehend aus, dass ihr beide wohl einen gleichen Anteil an Schuld zu tragen habt. Ich könnte euch jetzt mit dem Wiederaufbau der Statuen bestrafen, oder euch aus meinem Hause verweisen. Doch Erstgenanntes scheint mir wenig sinnvoll, da ich die Statuen gerne in ihrem alten Zustand wieder haben würde und Zweitgenanntes spricht gegen meine Hausfreundlichkeit. Auch ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich zwei solch hohe Herren nicht einfach rauswerfen kann.  
  
Nicht lang musste ich mit Legolas hier sprechen, um auf eine geeignetere Lösung zu kommen. Zwei Tage ist es her, dass wir Bericht von Werwölfen im Land zwischen den Flüssen Gwathlo und Isen gehört haben. Doch haben wir nicht viele Krieger zu entbehren, Ihr zwei allerdings macht mir nicht den Eindruck, als wäret ihr im Moment unentbehrlich. So möchte ich euch bitte, euch des Problems anzunehmen. Einen großen Versammlungsort sollen sie in Enedwaith haben, also findet ihn. Und anschließend könnt ihr nach Minas Tirith, denn Nachrichten habe ich nach dort zu versenden.  
  
Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse. Ich möchte, dass ihr beiden unversehrt nach Hause kommt- daher schicke ich euch Legolas mit. Nun denn, wir sehen uns dann Morgen, bei eurer Abreise." Elrond stand von seinem Sessel auf, lächelte höflich und ging zur Tür hinaus. Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, fingen sowohl Gimli als auch Haldir mit dem Gemurre an „Aber das ist unfair..." „Ich will nicht mit dem da durch die Wälder ziehen..." „Wie soll ich das aushalten?" Legolas verdrehte die Augen. Wenn hier einer einen Grund zum meckern hatte dann war das wohl er. Denn schließlich war es seine Aufgabe, die beiden so gut wie möglich davon abzuhalten, sich gegenseitig an die Kehlen zu springen.  
  
„Nun, Legolas, es scheint als hättest du wohl die schwierigste aller Aufgaben erhalten." Erleichtert drehte sich Legolas zu dem Mann um. Wenigstens einer, der ihn verstand! „Mein Name ist Malvegil, ich bin ein Cousin Aragorns. Auch ich möchte nach Minas Tirith. Allerdings fiele mir dieser Weg mit einer angenehmen Begleitung erheblich leichter. Sag, dürfte ich mit euch reiten?" Legolas musste einen Moment nachdenken. Vielleicht hatte dieser Mensch seine momentane Lage ja doch nicht so gut verstanden?  
  
„Alas, freuen würde ich mich über solch eine Begleitung über alle Maßen" sprach er, nicht ohne einen beleidigten Blick von Gimli zu erhaschen. „Doch sag, weißt du wirklich, zu was du dich hier bereit erklärst? Denn versprechen kann ich dir, wenn du mit den Beiden reist, wird dein Weg mit Sicherheit nicht immer angenehm." Malvegil musste bei diesem letzten Kommentar laut auflachen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Legolas, ich habe zwei Schwestern, Eltern und Großeltern schon auf meinen Reisen überstanden, viel schlimmer können diese beiden auch nicht sein. Sehen wir uns dann morgen, nach Sonnenaufgang, auf der Terrasse?" Glücklich, einen Begleiter gefunden zu haben, der ihm etwas helfen konnte, nickte Legolas zustimmend. Gemeinsam gingen er und Malvegil aus dem Raum. Sich ein letztes mal umdrehend sagte er:„Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen, es gibt Essen. Seht, die Sonne geht bereits unter!" Haldir und Gimli mussten sich nicht lange bitten lasen, und so folgten sie ihrem Freund.  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen begannen die vier Gefährten ihre Reise. In zwei kleinen Booten ruderten sie den Bruinen entlang, in den Mitheitel hinein, bis zu der Stelle, wo die Alte Südstraße den Fluss kreuzte. Legolas und Gimli saßen in einem Boot, Malvegil und Haldir in dem anderen. „Wir sollten unsere Reise in Ruhe beginnen" hatte Legolas zu ihnen gesagt, und somit die Verteilung der Boote festgelegt. Gerne wäre er mit Malvegil gefahren, um seinen neuen Freund besser kennen zu lernen, doch mit Gimli und Haldir in einem Boot wären sie womöglich nie angekommen. So verlief ihre Reise ruhig. Zwei Mal machten sie eine Pause, um sich des Nachts zur Ruhe zu legen, bis sie ihre Boote verließen und über die Alte Südstraße in die Ebene von Enedwaith hinein liefen. Von nun an ging ihr Reise nicht mehr ganz so schnell weiter. Vier Tage würden sie brauchen, bis sie den Isen and der Pforte von Rohan erreichen würden. Und irgendwo auf ihren Weg würden sie auf Werwölfe treffen, viele Werwölfe, die einen unsanften Tod davontragen würden.  
  
Auf der Suche nach dem Versammlungsort mussten Gimli, Malvegil, Haldir und Legolas nur ihren Ohren vertrauen. Denn vor Allem nachts, aber auch tagsüber, konnten sie die Wölfe heulen hören. Immer näher kamen sie ihnen, bereit, ihr Nötigstes zu tun, um Enedwaith von den Wölfen zu befreien.  
  
"Meine Axt wird sie belehren, sich in diesen Gegenden herumzutreiben!" „Nicht mehr werden von deiner Axt belehrt werden als von meinem Bogen, denn zielsicher ist er, schnell und tödlich." Gimli schaute Haldir verärgert an. Musste dieser Elb aber auch ständig mit seinem Bogen angeben? Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihm absolut unverständig, wie ein Krieger mit einer Axt kämpfen konnte. Illuvatar bewahre, dass jemals ein Waldelb solch ein Instrument des Schreckens in die Hand nehmen würde. Zwerge waren ja kein bisschen einfühlsam!  
  
Legolas hatte sich an einem der wenigen Bäume gelehnt, die in dieser Gegend noch zu finden waren. Schmunzelnd hörte er den „Gesprächen" Haldirs und Gimlis zu. Neben ihm lag Malvegil. Lange hatten sich die beiden in dieser Nacht Geschichten erzählt und gemeinsam Lieder gesungen, bis Malvegil schließlich zu müde war und einschlief. „Er muss wahrlich schon einiges erlebt haben, wenn er bei dem Lärm einschläft!" dachte Legolas. „Gimli, Haldir! Es ist spät! Früh müssen wir Morgen weiter. Ich bitte euch, legt euch schlafen. Keine Widerrede Haldir, ich weiß, dass du ein Elb bist, aber auch wir sollten schlafen. Kommt jetzt, legt euch nieder, ich werde die erste Wache halten."  
  
Entspannt lauschte Legolas den Rufen der Wölfe. Er wusste, dass sie wohl spätestens am morgigen Tag auf sie treffen würden. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Gimli und Haldir. Wenn Malvegil ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, dann hätte Legolas es vielleicht noch nicht einmal bemerkt, doch das Verhältnis der beiden hatte sich gebessert. Heute hatten sie sich eine Trinkflasche geteilt, sogar ein Lied hatten sie gemeinsam gesungen. Scheinbar war Elronds Entscheidung genau richtig gewesen.  
  
Plötzlich hob er seinen Kopf. Hörte er da etwa Getrappel auf dem Boden? Seinen Kopf auf den Boden legend schloss er seine Augen und lauschte genau. Viele Füße waren es, die da auf die Gefährten zukamen. Und schnell waren sie. Legolas schoss nach oben, drehte sich zu seinen Gefährten und rief: „Wacht auf, wir müssen weiter. Ich befürchte, die Wölfe könnten uns finden bevor wir zu ihnen kommen. Schnell, packt eure Sachen. Wir müssen weiter. Malvegil, würdest du das Feuer ausmachen?"  
  
Legolas drehte sich um, noch einmal Ausschau haltend, um schließlich seine Sachen zu packen und die Spuren zu verwischen. „Ich denke, wir sollten das Feuer anlassen." Überrascht blickten Gimli, Haldir und Legolas auf. „Die Wölfe wissen doch sicher schon, dass wir hier sind, denn auch sie haben gute Augen. Warum sollten wir sie aber nicht glauben lassen, dass wir noch immer hier sind?" Haldir war sprachlos. Das war es also, was die Waldläufer ausmachte. Nicht nur konnten sie ihre Spuren verwischen, wenn es nötig war konnten sie auch welche hinterlassen. „Eine gute Idee hast du da, Malvegil" sprach Gimli und erntete Zustimmung von Haldir und Legolas.  
  
„Gerne doch. Aber beeilen sollten wir und jetzt." Schon bald waren die vier Gefährten wieder unterwegs. Doch ihre Lage war gefährlicher als sie dachten. Die Werwölfe waren auf ihrer Fährte, und auf vier Pfoten lief es sich schneller als auf zwei Beinen. „Alas! Was würde ich geben für ein schnelles Pferd, oder noch besser zwei." Legolas war mulmig zumute. Seine letzte Hoffnung war der Isen. „An der Pforte von Rohan könnten die Wölfe ohne Probleme den Fluss überqueren. Weiter nach Süden müssen wir, und wenn nötig, dann durch die Ered Nimrais, hinauf bis nach Helms Klamm. Es ist ein schwieriger Weg, doch für uns einfacher als für die Wölfe." Malvegil schien genau zu wissen, was Legolas dachte, und so sprach er es auch aus. Gimli konnte sich ihrer Meinung nur anschließen, vor allem der Stop in Helms Klamm hörte sich verlockend für ihn an, denn nahe lagen die Grotten von Aglarond.  
  
Die Gefährten legten innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen weiten Weg zurück. Einen Tag und eine Nacht eilten sie, bis sie die Stelle am Isen erreichte, wo sein Nebenfluss in die Ered Nimrais hineinfloss. Die Mittagssonne stand am Himmel als sie sich den nördlichen Ausläufern der Berge näherten. Die Wölfe schienen sich in der Nacht weit entfernt zu haben, doch plötzlich mussten die Vier erkennen, warum das so war. Scheinbar hatten sie weiter nördlich am Isen einen Übergang gefunden und bewegten sich nun mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Ihnen blieb nur die Flucht in den Osten, hinein in die Ered Nimrais.  
  
Es war spät am Abend, als sie alle die Werwölfe sehen konnten. Nahe waren sie nun, nur noch wenige Kilometer entfernt. Nicht länger als zwei Stunden würde es dauern, bis die riesige Meute den vier Kriegern gegenüber stehen würden. Gemeinsam suchten Haldir und Legolas einen Schlupfwinkel. Wenig erfolgreich waren sie, doch der Hügel, den sie fanden, versteckte sie vor den Wölfen gut genug. Hofften sie jedenfalls.  
  
Ihr Schlaf war unruhig gewesen in dieser Nacht. Sie konnte es spüren. Als sie aufwachte sah sie ihre wachen Augen neben sich. Die beiden starten sich an. Wissend, was die jeweils andere dachte, nahmen sie ihre wenigen Waffen und begannen ihren Weg. Mehr als einmal hatten sie schon gegen Orks oder Wölfe kämpfen müssen, und diesmal war es nicht nur ihr eigenes Leben, dass auf dem Spiel stand.  
  
Sie kamen. Haldir nahm seinen Bogen, Gimli eine seiner Äxte, Malvegil hielt ein langes, glänzendes Schwert und Legolas griff ebenfalls zu einem Bogen. Zusammen mit Haldir stand er hinter dem Hügel, Malvegil und Gimli lagen neben ihnen. „Los geht´s!" rief er Haldir zu, und gemeinsam flogen ihre Pfeile auf die Wölfe zu. Ihnen war es zu verdanken, dass die erste Reihe der Wölfe nie in ihre Nähe kam. Doch weitere Reihen folgten. Malvegil zählte sie, denn er fühlte sich sonst unnütz, einfach nur daliegend und nicht fähig, seinen beiden Freunden helfen zu können. „8 Reihen sind es, meine Freunde. Acht Reihen. Es ist machbar. Schwer wird es werden, aber machbar." Gimli schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an, seufzend sagte er: „Wollen wir es hoffen, mein Freund! Auf, lass uns den Kampf beginnen!" Gemeinsam standen die beiden auf, Legolas zog seine Kurzschwerter aus ihren Scheiden und Haldir griff zu seinen Messern.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren von den rund 90 Wölfen nur noch wenige übrig. Legolas schaute sich um, gerade als ein Wolf ihn von hinten angreifen wollte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Legolas dessen Klaue abwähren und mit seinem eigenen Schwert zustechen. Aus seinem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Gimli. Zwei Werwölfe stürzten sich auf ihn, begruben ihn unter sich. Doch Zwerge sind stark. Mit großer Kraft stieß er die beiden von sich, dem einen schlug er den Kopf ab, der andere hatte schon bald eine Axt im Bauch. Malvegil hatte ähnliche Probleme. Die Wölfe schienen immer mehr zu werden. Einer von ihnen sprang auf ihn zu, doch Malvegil, jung und schnell, streckte ihm seinen Ellenbogen entgegen und schlug ihn damit bewusstlos. Aber die nächsten Wölfe waren schon im Anmarsch. „Sollen sie kommen, noch ist mein Schwert scharf."  
  
Haldir überschaute das ganze Feld. 37 Wölfe waren es noch, wenn seine Augen ihn nicht betrogen. Gerade hatte er einen von ihnen abgewehrt, einem anderen die Kehle zerschnitten, als einer von hinten auf Haldir draufsprang. Tief in das Fleisch des Elben bohrte er seine Klauen. Haldir wollte aufschreien vor Schmerz. Doch erst musste er diese lästige Ungetüm loswerden. Er warf sich auf den Boden, stieß mit seinen Rücken gegen einen Baum- und hatte Glück. Beim Aufprall am Baum hatte sich der Wolf den Kopf gestoßen, in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit ließ er Halt von Haldir.  
  
Tief gruben sich die Schmerzen in seinen Rücken. Haldir ließ sich für einen Moment nieder auf den Waldboden. Ein Glück, denn sonst hätte er vielleicht nicht so schnell zu Pfeil und Bogen greifen können, als einer der Wölfe Gimli angriff. Ins Bein biss er ihn, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Pfeil Haldirs durchbohrte seinen Kopf. „Danke, mein Freund!" rief Gimli zu Haldir.  
  
Er schaute zu seinem Freund- und erstarrte, als er einen Wolf auf diesen zulaufen sah. Keine andere Waffe zur Verfügung habend nahm er seine Axt, warf- und traf. „Weiter so, Gimli, vielleicht sollten auch wir einen Wettbewerb starten- wer rettet wem wie oft das Leben!" Gimli musst lachen. Doch viel Zeit hatte er nicht, der Kampf ging weiter.  
  
Langsam schlug er sich seinen Weg frei zu Haldir, der ihm mit Pfeil und Bogen zu Hilfe kam. Auch Legolas und Malvegil standen jetzt bei ihnen. Doch plötzlich mussten die vier realisieren, dass die verbleibenden 20 Wölfe einen Kreis um sie gebildet hatten. Keine große Chance hätten sie gehabt, wäre nicht von Osten her ausnahmsweise mal etwas gutes gekommen.  
  
„Komm, beeil dich!" rief sie ihrer Freundin zu. „Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit sie noch haben." Schnell eilten sie die Wälder der Ered Nimrais hinab. Tiere machten ihnen den Weg frei, nicht aus Angst, denn wohlbekannt waren ihnen die beiden Mädchen, doch wussten sie alle, die beiden hatten es eilig. „Siehe, da sind sie!" Sie legten ihr Pfeile auf den Boden und spannten ihre Bögen an. „Bist du bereit, Nauraew?" „Bereit, ihnen das Leben zu retten, jawohl, Nimrodel, das bin ich!"  
  
Plötzlich kamen sie, die Pfeile, scheinbar vom Osten her, von einem hohen Felsen herab. Legolas drehte sich nur kurz um, bemerkte, dass die Pfeile zu ihrer Hilfe kamen, und fing selbst wieder an zu kämpfen. Gimli und Malvegil taten es ihm nach, dabei aber niemals die Seite Haldirs verlassend. Gimli selbst hätte vielleicht noch nicht einmal weit laufen können, denn stark waren die Schmerzen in seinem Fuß. Doch das Unglaubliche geschah. Nicht lange dauerte es, da war auch der letzte der Werwölfe von Enedwaith besiegt.  
  
Erschöpft ließen sich Gimli und Malvegil auf den Boden fallen. Nur Legolas blieb stehen, seinen Blick richtete er auf den Felsen. Doch nichts konnte er dort sehen, denn plötzlich kamen die Helfer aus den Gebüschen unterhalb des Felsens, da sie bereits die Zeit zum Hinunterklettern genutzt hatten. Zwei waren es, und sie waren wunderschön anzusehen, wie jeder der vier Gefährten sofort erkannte. Langsam kamen die beiden Mädchen auf sie zu. „Hört, wir wissen nicht wer ihr seit, doch dankbar sind wir euch! Und noch dankbarer wären wir, wenn ihr unserem Freund hier helfen könntet!" Besorgt sah Malvegil zu Haldir hinunter. Gimli kniete neben ihm, in seine Finger umschlossen die Schlaffe Hand des Elben. Fahl sah Haldirs Gesicht aus, und viel Blut hatte er verloren.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen kamen sofort zu ihnen. „Könnt ihr ihn tragen? Unser Heim ist nicht weit entfernt. Sicher können wir ihm dort helfen. Kommt, beeilt euch. Sie wird euch führen und ich gehe schon mal vor, eine Kräutermischung vorbereiten. Bis gleich." Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, war eines der Elbenmädchen, wie Legolas sofort erkannt hatte, sofort entschwunden. Ein schönes blaues Kleid trug sie, während das Elbenmädchen, das die Gefährten führte, einen schimmerndes weißes trug. „Kommt, beeilen wir uns."  
  
Nur wenige Minuten dauerte es, bis sie im Lager der Mädchen angekommen waren. Zu Legolas Erstaunen wohnten die Beiden in Fletts. Sie trugen Haldir hinauf, und legten ihn auf den weichen Holzboden. Vorsichtig drehten Malvegil und Gimli ihn um, auf den Rücken, damit die beiden Unbekannten selbigen behandeln konnten. Besorgt blickte eine von ihnen auf Gimlis Fuß. „Das sieht nicht gut aus, wenn ich das sagen darf. Wenn wir uns um euren Freund gekümmert haben solltet auch ihr eine Medizin bekommen." „Gerne, aber sagt mir doch bitte, wer seit ihr?"  
  
Gimli schaute die beiden fragend an. Das Mädchen im blauen Kleid sprach zuerst. „Nun. lange ist es her, dass wir jemand anderem unsere Namen genannt haben. Nauraew bin ich, und dies ist Nimrodel." Groß war das Erstaunen der Gefährten als sie dies erfuhren. Einzig Legolas wusste, wer Nauraew war, von dem bewusstlosen Haldir abgesehen, doch allen war der Name Nimrodel bekannt. „Ich weiß, sicher habt ihr viel zu fragen, doch ihr solltet euch ausruhen, während wir uns um euren Freund kümmern. Geht, legt euch schlafen, und sorgt euch nicht um ihn." Nimrodel klang zuversichtlich. Mehr oder minder überzeugt legten sich die drei Krieger nieder. Und diese Nacht schlief selbst Legolas mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
Die Sonne stand schon am Himmel, als Gimli aufwachte. Neugierig lehnte er sich zu Haldir hinüber, der mittlerweile direkt neben ihm lag. Besorgt schaute er auf Haldirs Gesicht. „Mein lieber Zwerg, darf ich dich bitten, aus der Sonne zu treten? Nichts gegen dich, aber ihre Strahlen waren angenehmer auf meinem Gesicht als dein Schatten." Gimli lachte auf. Gut, offensichtlich ging es seinem Freund wieder besser. Als Gimli nach oben sah erblickte er Legolas neben sich. „Ja, erholt hat sich Haldir in der Nacht. Und schon kann er wieder scherzen. Aber trotzdem, schön ist es deine Stimme zu hören." Legolas kniete sich nieder. Nicht lange, da kam auch Malvegil hinzu. Er hielt einen Holzbecher in der Hand. „Hier, für dich, Haldir. Nimrodel hat ihn mir gegeben. Trinkt, er wird euch gut tun!"  
  
Noch zitterten Haldirs Hände leicht, doch ohne auch nur einen Tropfen zu verschütten lehrte er den Becher mit einem schnellen Zug. „Hmm, gut schmeckt dieser Saft. Doch, sagt, habe ich richtig gehört, von Nimrodel kommt er? Doch nicht von dem Fluss, oder?"  
  
Die drei Gefährten lachten laut auf. „Nein, nein, das Elbenmädchen Nimrodel. Viel können aber auch wir dir nicht erzählen, denn weder sie noch Nauraew haben bis jetzt zu uns gesprochen. Wenn die Mittagssonne am Himmel steht wollen sie das aber nachholen. Doch jetzt sollten wir erst mal kräftig frühstücken, oder sieht das jemand anders?" Malvegil erhielt von allen drei Seiten Zustimmung. Und so aßen sie ihr erstes gemeinsames Frühstück im Wald der Ered Nimrais.  
  
Das Frühstück war köstlich. Nauraew und Nimrodel hatten ihnen frisches Wasser, Früchte und Brot aufs Flett gebracht. Sicher hätten sie auch gerne auf dem Waldboden gegessen, beim Duft von wunderschönen Blumen, vor allem Gimli, der sich nur ungern in solchen Höhen aufhielt, doch Haldir fiel es aufgrund seiner Verletzungen und Schmerzen noch immer schwer, sich zu bewegen. Schon bald war das Essen verspeist, und die vier sangen Lieder, erzählten sich Geschichten und lachten herzlich.  
  
„Der Mann im Mond trug silberne Schuhe,  
  
Und sein Bart war aus Silberzwirn;  
  
Gegürtet war er im blassen Gold, und eine Aureole  
  
Von Gold umgab sein Haupt.  
  
In Silber gekleidet öffnete er  
  
In seiner großen weißen Kugel eine Elfenbeintür  
  
Mit einem kristallenen Schlüssel, und heimlich  
  
Stahl er sich über einen dämmrigen Flur;  
  
Eine Filigrantreppe..." sangen Legolas und Haldir gerade, als Malvegil Nimrodel und Nauraew aus dem Wald kommen sah. „Schaut, da sind sie wieder, unser aller Retterinnen. Darf ich euch beide bitten, Nauraew und Nimrodel, euch zu uns zu setzen? Denn neugierig sind wir, was ihr uns erzählen könnt, darüber, wir ihr hierher gekommen seid, was ihr hier macht." Nauraew und Nimrodel glitten sanft auf den Boden des Fletts. „Nun, wir können verstehen, dass ihr wissbegierig seid über unser Schicksal. Nauraew bat mich, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, als erstes, denn sicher ist die Neugier auf eine unbekannte Geschichte größer als die auf meine, die euch sicher bereits erzählt wurde", sprach Nimrodel zu ihren Gästen gewandt. Diese nickten zur Zustimmung, denn recht hatten die Beiden mit ihrer Vermutung.  
  
Als Legolas seinen Kopf kurz zur Seite neigte erhaschte er einen Blick auf Haldir und Nauraew. Sie sahen sich an, Freude, Trauer und tiefe Verbundenheit sprachen aus ihren Augen. Wie lange es wohl her war, dass die beiden sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten? Eigentlich kannte Legolas die Antwort, wie nur wenige andere, denen die Beziehung zwischen Haldir und Nauraew bekannt war. Lange muss es her gewesen sein, beinahe so lange wie der Tag, an dem sich die beiden kennen gelernt hatten.  
  
„Es war im ersten Zeitalter, als Beleg Langbogen Nauraew, ein Elbenmädchen aus Doriath, überredete, an den Hof Thingols zu kommen, um mit ihrer Schwester Nellas für Turin auszusagen, dem ein Mord vorgeworfen wurde. Entlasten konnten sie ihn, doch wollten sie nicht in Menegroth bleiben. Nauraew ging zurück in die Wälder, doch als Thingol niedergeworfen wurde und Melians Gürtel gebrochen war musste auch sie aus Doriath fliehen. Lang war ihre Reise, und schwierig, denn die Länder östlich der Blauen Berge waren ihr wenig bekannt. Immer weiter nach Osten zog es sie, bis sie schließlich durch Zufall nach Lorien kam. Auch ich war dort zu dieser Zeit, und von der Ferne konnte ich sie sehen. Doch bevor ich mit ihr sprechen konnte tauchte ein anderer Elb auf. Groß war er, mit blondem Haar. Er gehörte zu den Galadhrim. Vielleicht kann er euch ja die Geschichte weiter erzählen, wenn er gerne möchte?" „Gerne möchte ich das" antwortete Haldir, nicht ohne die verwunderten Blicke Malvegils und Gimlis zu bemerken. „Auch wenn es mein Herz bekümmert.  
  
Denn verliebt war ich in Nauraew, doch das Schicksal wollte nicht, dass wir zusammenbleiben. Eine Weile lebte sie bei uns, aber Orks kamen und entführten sie und einige andere. Ich habe sie seitdem nie wieder gesehen, doch mein Herz sehnte sich nach ihr, wie es sich noch nach keiner anderen Person gesehnt hatte." Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen lehnte sich Nauraew zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Auch mir ging es so. Ich konnte fliehen, doch verlief ich mich in den Ered Nimrais. Oft hatte ich Träume, von zwei Fremden, die kommen würden. Der eine würde hier bei mir bleiben, der andere würde mich wieder weg führen. Und so kam zunächst Nimrodel, nach langen Jahren, und viele weitere Jahre dauerte es, bis ich dich wiedersehen durfte!" Glücklich waren die beiden nun, wie sie da lagen, Arm in Arm, voller Liebe.  
  
„Nun, ich habe nicht mehr zu sagen als dass ich, nachdem ich mich in diese Bergen verirrt hatte, auf das Elbenmädchen traf, das ich schon vor vielen Jahren in Lorien sah. Nauraew nahm mich bei sich auf, da Amroth weg war und ich nicht wusste wohin." Im Raum trat betroffenes Schweigen ein. Sie alle wussten um die Trauer; die die Geschichte von Amroth und Nimrodel mit sich brachte.  
  
„Seid nicht betroffen, meine Freunde. Ich weiß jetzt, ich muss in den Westen, und bald wird es soweit sein. Doch lasst uns jetzt nicht weiter von diesen Dingen sprechen, denn sicher habt auch ihr viel zu erzählen." Nauraew nickte zustimmend „Nimrodel hat recht. Gerne würden wir eure Geschichten hören. Lasst uns ein Stück Brot essen, und dann können wir noch eine Weile weiterreden" Und so verliefen auch die nächsten vier Tage. Viele Geschichten wurden erzählt, viel Wein getrunken und vor allem eine Menge Freude in die Herzen der Anwesenden gesetzt.  
  
Spät war es am Abend des vierten Tages, als Haldir, der sich mittlerweile erholt hatte, mit Nauraew etwas abseits von der Lichtung und dem Lagerfeuer stand. Wie lange hatte er auf sie gewartet! Und wie glücklich war er, nun, da sie bei ihm war. „Es ist soweit, denn mein Herz sagt mir, ich muss in den Westen. Doch nicht ohne dich, Haldir von Lorien, nicht ohne dich würde ich gehen. So muss ich bleiben, oder du kommst mit mir." Traurig war sie, denn ungern würde sie bleiben, doch las sie auch in seinen Augen den Unwillen weg zu gehen. Oder täuschte sie sich etwa?  
  
Gimli und Legolas saßen alleine am Feuer. Sie teilten sich ein paar rote Beeren, die Gimli nach zwei Stunden Suche im Wald hatte ausfindig machen können. „Scheint als wären dir die Reisen mit mir gut bekommen in Sachen Beeren sammeln, mein Freund. Diese sind besonders lecker!" Legolas nahm eine weitere der roten Köstlichkeiten in den Mund und grinste Gimli an. „Nun, mein lieber Elb, fehlt nur noch, dass du mit einer Axt umgehen kannst. Doch schon vor langer Zeit habe ich die Hoffnung darauf aufgegeben. Schade, aber ich werde mich wohl damit abfinden müssen."  
  
Beinahe unbemerkt trat auch Nimrodel zu ihnen.„Ja, das denke ich auch, Gimli. Nur ungern nehmen Waldelben Werkzeuge in die Hand, die auch zum Abholzen von Bäumen benutzt werden, wie du sicher bereits weißt. Aber bitte, verzeihe uns. Vielleicht gibt es ja etwas anderes, womit ich dich erfreuen könnte?" Gimli lachte laut auf. Wie bezaubernd diese Elben doch waren! „Nein, Nimrodel, dass ich eure Schönheit sehen darf ist Lohn genug für 100 Eimer Beeren."  
  
Nur einige Minuten später stieß auch Malvegil zu ihnen. „Wo warst du, mein Freund?" Gimli schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ein wenig im Wald spazieren gehen, wie es sich ziemt für einen Waldläufer! Aber hört, lieber Zwerg, eine tiefe Höhle habe ich gefunden. Und stimmt es nicht, dass ihr Zwerge gerne solche Orte aufsucht?" Gimli musste sich seine Antwort nicht lange überlegen, und schon machte er sich mit Malvegil auf den Weg. Vielleicht würde er ja Heute sogar eine neue Mithril-Ader finden?  
  
Nun saßen Legolas und Nimrodel alleine am Feuer. „Nun, Legolas, ich hoffe es gefällt dir hier?" Legolas dreht seinen Kopf in einer sanften Bewegung zu ihr, seine Haare rutschten von seiner Schulter und hangen nun frei in der Luft. „Natürlich tut es das. Schön ist dieser Ort, und gerne würde ich länger bleiben, doch will ich Elrond und Aragorn nicht allzu lange warten lassen, denn sicher sorgen sie sich um uns."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Doch darf ich dir verraten, Legolas, dein Herkommen war sicher kein Zufall. Viele Gründe gibt es, und einen davon möchte ich dir gerne erzählen. Verwand bin ich nämlich mit ihr, nach der dein Herz sich sehnt. Niphredil ist ihr Name. Spüren konnte ich sie, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, wie sie in den Westen ging. Ja, Legolas, du hörst richtig. Mittelerde hat sie verlassen, mit einem großen Schwanenschiff ist Niphredil in die unsterblichen Lande gefahren."  
  
Arm in Arm kehrten Haldir und Nauraew ans Lagerfeuer zurück. Nur wenige Meter entfernt sahen sie Malvegil und Gimli, wie sie im Wald umher liefen. Vor ihnen saßen Legolas und Nimrodel. Gerade traten sie auf die Lichtung, bereit, ihre Entscheidung vor den Beiden zu verkünden, als Legolas von seinem Laubkissen aufsprang. „Alas! Wie meinst du das? Niphredil..." Legolas konnte seinen Satz nie zu Ende bringen, denn plötzlich kamen Malvegil und Gimli zum Lager zurück. „Lauft, wir müssen fliehen! Orks sind im Anmarsch!" Sie alle wussten, dass ihre Zeit nun knapp war, und so griffen alle sechs Mitglieder der Gruppe zu ihren Waffen, selbst Nimrodel und Nauraew. Nicht eine Sekunde zu früh.  
  
Die Orks waren schnell. Und zahlreich. Viele von ihnen fielen schon in den ersten paar Sekunden des Kampfes, ob durch Pfeil, Axt oder durch die Schärfe von Malvegils Klinge. Doch die Verteidiger hatten keine Chance. Ihre letzte Hoffnung lag in der Flucht durch die Berge, tiefer hinein in die Ered Nimrais. Legolas war nicht sonderlich begeistert über diese Möglichkeit, doch was sollten sie anderes tun? „Kommt, folgt mir. Nur in den Bergen können wir sie abhängen. Es ist später Abend und es scheint mir, als sollten wir laufen, laufen bis die Sonne aufgeht." Und so liefen sie davon, Legolas und Nauraew vorne, Haldir und Gimli am Ende und zwischen ihnen Nimrodel und Malvegil.  
  
Die Orks waren noch immer hinter ihnen als sie zur einer wackeligen Hängebrücke kamen, die über ein tiefes Tal führte. Legolas, Nauraew und Malvegil hatten die Brücke gerade betreten, da rissen hinter ihnen die Seile und die Brücke schlug gegen die gegenüberliegende Bergseite. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachteten Haldir, Nimrodel und Gimli das Geschehen. Voller Furcht, ihre Freunde könnten tot sein, lehnten sie sich über die Klippen- und sahen die drei, wie sie sich mit aller Kraft die Reste der Brücke heraufkämpften. Stück für Stück erklommen sie den Berg, bis sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.  
  
Legolas schaute auf die andere Seite. Gerade war er es, der in großer Gefahr geschwebt hatte, doch jetzt waren es Haldir, Gimli und Nimrodel. Denn während sie auf der anderen Seite sicher waren, getrennt von den Orks durch ein tiefes Tal, waren auch diese drei von ihnen getrennt. Und alleine hatten sie noch weniger Chance gegen die Orks.  
  
„Legolas, versteckt euch! Es reicht, wenn sie uns bekommen!" Haldir versuchte wenigstens drei seiner Freunde das Leben zu retten. „Geht, wir werden hier gegen sie kämpfen", rief Gimli, denn auch er wollte nicht, dass es mehr Opfer als nötig gab. Mit gequälten Gesichtern duckten sich Malvegil, Legolas und Nauraew hinter einem der Büsche.  
  
„Hör zu, Gimli, wir werden nicht kämpfen. Sie würden uns töten. Ich weiß, es verletzt auch meine Ehre, mich verschleppen zu lassen, doch was ist das im Vergleich zu einem viel zu frühen Tod?" Gimli schaute ihn grimmig an. Doch offensichtlich schien er Haldirs Meinung zu teilen, denn als die Orks kamen, leistete auch er keinen Widerstand.  
  
„Wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht zwei Elben sind? Oh, und ein Zwerg!" „Ja, wie du siehst, so ist es. Hast du Probleme damit?" antwortete Gimli dem Orkführer. „Ach komm, lass ihn, wir müssen weiter. Kashkul hat uns gesagt, dass wir jeden Elb in die Pinnath Gelin bringen sollen. Beeilen wir und, der Weg wird noch lang genug. Und gefährlich, schließlich müssen wir noch Gondor durchqueren." Der Orkführer drehte sich genervt um. „Halts Maul, ich habe dir nicht erlaubt zu reden. Ich weiß selbst, was ich zu tun habe. Kommt jetzt, wir gehen. Am Besten nach Süden, ich will endlich raus aus den Bergen." Schnell legten die Orks ihren drei Geiseln Fesseln um, gerade noch Freiheit genug bietend zum Laufen, und verschwanden in den Wäldern.  
  
„Ihr habt es gehört, meine beiden Freunde. Folgen wir ihnen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit zu verlieren." Schnell bahnten sich Legolas, Nauraew und Malvegil ihren Weg durch die Büsche, den Steilen Berg hinab, nur um wieder einen anderen Berg hinaufklettern zu müssen. Nur einen Trost hatten sie, denn sicher war der Weg der Orks nicht einfacher. Sie liefen beinahe zwei Tage, bis sie endlich die Ered Nimrais hinter sich lassen konnten. Nun mussten sie die Flache Ebene Gondors durchqueren, und stets achteten sie auf den Abstand zwischen ihnen und den Orks.  
  
2 tage später  
  
Komisch fühlte sich Legolas heute als er zum Himmel hinauf blickte. Er stand auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und schon bald war sein Blick wieder auf das Zeltlager der Orks gerichtet. Es war Mittag, die Sonne schien und die Orks lagen schlafend in ihren notdürftig aufgebauten Zelten. Die Pinnath Gelin waren nicht mehr weit entfernt, und für die Gefährten war die Zeit zum Handeln gekommen. Legolas stieg den kleinen Hügel wieder hinab. Dort stand er nun, mit seinem Bogen, neben ihm Nauraew und Malvegil.  
  
Viele Meilen waren sie in den letzten beiden Tagen gelaufen, von den Ered Nimrais bis in die Wälder nahe der Pinnath Gelin. Einen Plan hatten sie sich überlegt, um ihre Freunde aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Ein Überraschungsangriff sollte es werden, die Orks würden keine Chance haben.  
  
„Aber wieso gibt es denn diese Orks überhaupt noch? Ich dachte, sie seien verfolgt und vernichtet wurden?" fragte Nauraew. Malvegil antwortete mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Sicher sind sie das, wenigstens die, die wir finden konnten. Doch nicht alle sind bis zum heutigen Tage entdeckt wurden. Abgelegen stehen die Pinnath Gelin und nicht viele Soldaten stehen zur Verfügung, denn noch sind die Folgen des Krieges auch in der Anzahl seiner Opfer zu spüren." „Sicher, es wird der Tag kommen, da gibt es auf Mittelerde keine Orks mehr, doch wann dieser Tag sein wird kann nur einer sagen, und keiner kennt die Pläne Illuvatars genau", fügte Legolas hinzu.  
  
Ähnlich bedrückend verliefen auch die anderen Gespräche der drei. Nauraew erzählte von ihren und Haldirs Plänen, denn in den Westen würden sie segeln, sobald wie möglich. Ein Gedanke, den auch Legolas in sich trug. Es fiel ihm schwer, Nauraew und Malvegil davon zu erzählen, doch stark war seine Sehnsucht nach Niphredil. Und warum nicht mit Haldir und Nauraew mitgehen? Aber viel Zeit hatte er nicht, um über diese Dinge nachzudenken, denn der Moment war gekommen, da sie ihre Freunde retten würden.  
  
Gemeinsam stiegen die drei den Hügel wieder hinauf. Auf der Lichtung vor ihnen lag das Lager. Kreisförmig hatten sie ihre vier sich in alle vier Himmelsrichtung streckende Zelte aufgerichtet. Drei von ihnen, das südliche, das nördliche und das westliche waren von niederen Orksoldaten bewohnt, eines von ihrem Führer und sechs weiteren Soldaten. Neben einem dieser Zelte, links vom Hügel, war nun ein weiteres, kleines Zelt aufgebaut, von zwei Wachen patrouilliert, denn die Gefangenen wurden dort festgehalten.  
  
Nun hatten sich Legolas und Malvegil viele Gedanken gemacht über ihren Plan. Zu ihren Vorteil pflegten die Orks ihre Lager immer gleich aufzubauen, so dass die beiden Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatten. Die drei Freunde sollten als erstes befreit werden. Anschließend würden sie alle in die einzelnen Zelte eindringen, die Orks leise und heimlich töten, denn tief war ihr Schlaf. Zuerst Süden, dann Norden, Osten und Westen würden folgen. Wenn alles gut ging.  
  
Haldir schrak auf. „Wacht auf, Nimrodel, Gimli! Sie sind da. Was sie wohl geplant haben?" Er war gespannt, doch wollte er im Moment eigentlich nichts lieber als die letzten vier Tage vergessen. Wie konnte es sein, dass er Nauraew so sehr vermisste? Wenig waren diese vier Tage, im Vergleich zu den letzten Jahren. Doch wie sehr sehnte er sich nun nach ihr, die sein Herz begehrte. Auch Gimli und Nimrodel merkten, wie sehr ihr Freund litt. Erzählt hatte er ihnen von seinen und Nauraews Plänen. Sicher, sie waren betrübt über diese Entscheidung, doch wussten sie auch wie sehr Haldir und Nauraew einander liebten.  
  
Sie hörten einen dumpfen Aufprall, sahen, wie sich der Vorhang des Zeltes hob und konnten erleichtert ihre Freunde begrüßen. „Lang habt ihr gebraucht, meine Elben- und Menschenfreunde, auch weiß ich nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll, doch verzeihen will ich euch sobald ihr mich von diesen Fesseln befreit habt!" Gimli wusste, wie man Freunde und Helfer zu begrüßen hatte.  
  
„Der vorlaute Zwerg will sich beschweren? Vielleicht sollten wir dich ja hier lassen? Aber nein, Gimli, wie sollte ich ohne dich leben?" Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht nahm Legolas Gimli die unbequemen Seile von seinen Händen und Füßen ab. Freudig umarmten die beiden sich. Und auch Nauraew und Haldir konnten die Freude über ihr Wiedersehen nicht verbergen. Eng umschlungen standen sie da, eigentlich nur wenige Momente, ihnen jedoch kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Wie sollte ich sie nur je wieder loslassen? Wie konnte ich all die Jahre ohne ihn verbringen? Ihre Gedanken waren verworren, doch geprägt von dem Glück, das sie über ihr Wiedersehen empfanden und die Liebe, die sie verband. „Kommt, weiter müssen wir, und zwar schnell."  
  
Malvegil erzählte allen kurz von dem Plan, und schon bald traten sie in das nächste Zelt, das südliche, ein. Erfolgreich verlief diese Aktion, keiner der zwölf Orks gab auch nur einen Laut von sich, als sie getötet wurden. Sie liefen geschwind zum nächsten, gegenüberliegenden Zelt und traten leise ein, links und rechts hinter ihnen waren nun die anderen beiden Schlafstätten. Leicht würde es werden, sollten sie auch diese zwölf hier töten. Doch etwas ging schief.  
  
Plötzlich erhob sich einer der Orks, schaute die Eindringlinge ungläubig an, um schließlich seine Kameraden aufzuwecken und auf sie zu hetzen. Es waren zu viel als das die sechs hätten die Orks in ihr Zelt zurückdrängen können. Und zu laut waren sie. Auch in den anderen beiden Unterkünften erwachten die Orks, und schon bald wurden die Freunde von ihnen umkreist. „Diesmal wird wohl keine Hilfe aus den Bergen zu erwarten sein, oder?" Gimli fragte vorsichtig, denn er kannte die Antwort.  
  
Legolas blickte zum Himmel. Er wusste nicht was es war, doch Verwunderung stieg in ihm auf. Hier standen sie, die Orks, lichtempfindlich, doch ließen sie sich von der Sonne nicht stören. Es benötigte nur einen weiteren Blick an den Himmel, und Legolas erkannte den Grund: Ein Schatten lag auf der Sonne!  
  
Auch Haldir sah es. Mit seinen scharfen Augen konnte er entdecken, dass sich der Schatten bewegte. Langsam, aber stetig. Bald würde er die Sonne ganz bedecken.  
  
Nauraew erinnerte sich an die alten Geschichten, an Arien, die das Sonnenschiff Anar über die Erde lenkte, und an Tilion, den Mondfährmann, der ihr manchmal so nahe kam, weil er sich nach ihr sehnte, so dass er die Sonne verdeckte. War es etwa wieder so weit?  
  
Und was nun? Nauraew wusste es nicht, und auch Haldir vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Keiner, nur Malvegil hatte eine Ahnung.  
  
War seine Zeit gekommen? Lange war es her, dass die Gestalt einer Elbin ihn in den Wäldern nahe Loriens rettete, ihm eine kleine Schatulle gab und sagte, er würde einst mit ihr Leben retten. „Ein Licht ist es, und am dunklen Tag wird es deine Rettung sein." Malvegils Erinnerungen waren verschwommen, als er die Schatulle öffnete.  
  
Gerade noch sah Gimli wie die Sonne komplett hinter dem Mond verschwand, da musste er seine Augen schützen, denn ein gleißend helles Licht umgab sie auf einam alle. Gimli konnte sie fallen hören, die Orks, und ihr Gewimmer, und die Stille, als alles vorbei war. Und den Pfeil.  
  
Langsam öffnete Nimrodel wieder ihre Augen. Selbst sie konnte das helle Licht kaum ertragen. Die Orks schienen alle tot zu sein. Keiner rührte sich mehr, auf dem Boden zerstreut lagen sie da. Nimrodel drehte sich zu ihren Freunden herum. Da stand er, Malvegil, mit einer kleinen Schatulle in der Hand, aus der ein nur noch sanft leuchtendes Licht kam. Sie wollte ihre Augen gerade nach oben richten, in der Hoffnung, die Sonne wieder vom Mond befreit zu sehen, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf den Pfeil gelenkt, der aus einem der Büsche kam.  
  
Malvegils Erinnerungen waren wieder da. Schön war diese Elbin gewesen, die ihn damals gefunden und geheilt hatte. „Wer bist du? Wie heißt du? Wo kommst du her?" Keine seiner Fragen beantwortete sie ihm, sie sagte ihm nur, dass ihr Name Niphredil sei und er gut auf sein Geschenk achten müsse, und schon war sie verschwunden. „Er darf noch nicht gehen, sag ihm das!" rief sie ihm noch zu, bevor sie wieder in die Wälder eingetaucht war. Gerade dachte er über ihren letzten Satz nach, denn schon damals wusste er, dieser war nicht allein für ihn bestimmt, als ihn der Pfeil traf. Denn dieser galt nur ihm.  
  
„Malvegil!" riefen sie aus, für einen Moment unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Legolas war der erste unter ihnen, der dem schwer verwundeten Malvegil zu Hilfe kam. Behutsam legte er seine Arme um dessen Schultern und half ihm sanft zu Boden. Vorsichtig legte Nimrodel seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß, seine Haare streichelte sie sanft. Haldir hielt seine rechte Hand, nicht zu fest, drückte sie und versicherte Malvegil, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.  
  
Malvegil musste bei diesem Ausspruch lächeln. „Ja, mein Freund, das wird es. Für dich, für Nauraew, für Nimrodel. Was aus Gimli und Legolas wird vermag ich nicht zu sagen, denn Legolas hat seine Entscheidung noch nicht getroffen. Doch hör mich an, Legolas, als Freund oder als Träger des Lichts Earendils. Einst lief ich in den fernen Ländern Loriens, doch verletzte ich mich. Eine Elbin kam hinzu, lieblich in ihrer Natur. Sie half mir, und dieses Licht war ihre Gabe an mich. Nur wenig sagte sie, und lange wusste ich auch nicht von allem, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Doch Einsicht habe ich erlangt, heute, und sagen soll ich dir, dass deine Zeit noch nicht da ist. Du darfst noch nicht weg, nein, noch nicht. Auch will ich dir ihren Namen nennen. Niphredil war es, die mich rettete."  
  
„Ich..." Legolas wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hier vor ihm lag Malvegil, dass er sterben würde war ihnen beiden bewusst, und trotzdem galt sein letzter Gedanke dem Wohlbefinden Legolas. „Ich gehe nirgends hin, Malvegil, wenn das dein Wunsch ist." Sanft küsste er Malvegils linke Hand.  
  
„Das ist ein beruhigender letzter Gedanke, nicht? Doch habe ich eine Bitte." Malvegil musste husten. „Kein Sterblicher durfte je die Unsterblichen Landen betreten. Doch habe ich die Hoffnung, wenigstens meine letzte Ruhestätte dort zu finden. Ja, ruhen soll mein Körper im Westen, wenn ich damit nicht zu viel verlange. Darum frage ich euch, Nauraew, Nimrodel und Haldir: Wäret ihr bereit, mich auf eurer Reise mitzunehmen?"  
  
„Natürlich, Malvegil, natürlich. Du warst es, der unser aller Leben gerettet hat. Und wahrlich, dich, deinen Körper, mitzunehmen, ist eine Ehre für uns, mein geliebter Freund." Sprach Haldir, seine Hand glitt liebevoll über Malvegil Gesicht.  
  
Malvegil war glücklich als er seine Freunde das letzte mal sah. Es waren die Personen, die ihm in den letzten Tagen so sehr ans Herz gewachsen waren, die in seinen letzten Augenblicken bei Bewusstsein zugegen waren. Noch lange saßen Haldir, Nimrodel, Nauraew, Legolas und Gimli an seiner Seite, denn noch war er nicht tot, nur bewusstlos, bis sie beschlossen, so schnell wir möglich zum Hafen Pelargir zu gelangen.  
  
Nur zwei Tage liefen sie, denn schnell war ihr Schritt und knapp ihre Zeit. Legolas, mit seiner Größe und Kraft, und im Gegensatz zu Haldir unverletzt, trug den bewusstlosen Malvegil die meiste Zeit in seinen Armen. Erstaunt war er, darüber, dass ein Mensch eine solch schwere Verletzung so lange überleben konnte. Es war der Abend des zweiten Tages, da sie am Hafen ankamen. Schnell wurde ein schiff besorgt, und Nellas, Nimrodel und Haldir hatten es bereits betreten, nach der Verabschiedung von Gimli, als Legolas zu ihnen trat.  
  
Trauer zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, und Verzweiflung. Behutsam übergab er Haldir den Körper Malvegils. Es war der Moment, in dem sich ihre Finger berührten, als Legolas Stimme voller Liebe und Trauer erklang. „Er ist tot."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment war alles still. Doch schließlich erhob sich Haldir, umarmte Legolas, ebenso wie es Nimrodel und Nauraew taten, machte die Seile los und ließ ihr Schiff vom Wind davon treiben. „Atanio, Legolas und Gimli! Auf bald, denn auf unser Wiedersehen freue ich mich schon jetzt. Und seid gewiss, das schönste Grab von allen wird Malvegil erhalten! Atanio!"  
  
Schon bald war das Schiff aus Gimlis Sichtweite entschwunden, uns auch Legolas konnte es bald nicht mehr sehen. Jetzt, wo er hier neben Gimli stand, da wusste er, seine Entscheidung war richtig gewesen. „Komm, mein Freund. Nach Minas Tirith müssen wir." „Und nach Bruchtal. Doch langsam wollen wir unsere Reise beginnen, denn schlecht reitet es sich mit Trauer." Die beiden bestiegen das Pferd, das ihnen ein ansässiger Fischer verkauft hatte, und machten sich auf ihren Weg. 


End file.
